Need Justice
by Fidyagami
Summary: Semua berharap kepulangan Sasuke akan mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula. bagaimana jika Naruto dan Sakura tidak mempedulikannya ketika para rakyat Konoha menolaknya/For SISTER/ SasuIno SemiCanon romance 10%/ COMPLETE/ Thanks for reading :)
1. Chapter 1

**For SISTER**

**Warning: **Semi canon/AT, OOC. Don't like? Don't read!

Selain itu, saya dedikasikan juga untuk:

**Yosuke Arashi, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie **dan** Papa Night**. Wkokokoko :*

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

_Trang!_

_._

_._

_Crash!_

_._

_._

"Hukumannya, penggal kepalanya!"

"Jangaaan!"

Ino berteriak tanpa kendali dalam pikirannya. Hatinya mencelos takut sekaligus tidak rela. Napasnya tersengal hebat—dengan keringat yang mengitari wajahnya.

Sungguh sebuah ilusi yang mengerikan untuk di dengar, apalagi untuk dilihat.

Dan detik ini ia baru sadar, kalau tadi hanya mimpi belaka di pagi hari.

Ia menghela napas pelan, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya—yang entah mengapa sangat terasa kalut.

Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini ia selalu begitu, selalu dipenuhi dengan mimpi buruk yang sangat tidak ingin ia lihat.

Dibukanya jendela kamar flat rumahnya—dan mempersilahkan angin hangat musim panas masuk. Oh, ternyata hari ini sudah memasuki musim panas. Ia tidak terlalu mengetahui hal itu.

Ino memandang keluar jendela—yang menyajikan pemandangan halaman di samping kamarnya. Tampak beberapa pohon sakura sudah mengering.

Dan benar ini memang sudah memasuki musim panas.

Baiklah, ia tidak punya waktu banyak lagi. Maka ia segera menjauh dari tempat tidurnya dan segera ke rumah sakit—untuk memeriksa pasien-pasiennya.

.

.

.

"Pagi Sakura." sambil masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat Sakura, Ino mengucapkan salam. Ia menarik senyum sekilas untuk salah satu pasien tanggungannya—dan juga temannya itu.

Sakura menoleh dengan pandangan sayu, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan rambutnya agak sedikit berantakan.

"Pagi, Ino," balas Sakura pelan. Kemudian pandangannya kembali pada jendela samping tempat tidurnya—membiarkan Ino yang masuk dan segera mendekat ke arahnya.

Saat ini, Sakura masih dalam perawatan Ino. Ia hanya kehabisan _cakra_ saat berperang kemarin. Yah, perang melawan Akatsuki dan segala tentara yang mereka hidupkan kembali.

Untungnya Ino tidak bertarung dengan maksimal—seperti halnya Sakura, Naruto dan yang lainnya. Ah, ya, Naruto juga sedang dalam rawatan Ino sekarang.

Walau begitu, semua membawakan hasil yang dari dulu Ino harapkan.

Uchiha Sasuke kembali kemarin. Sekarang ia berada di salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit ini juga. Ini semua berkat Naruto yang melawannya mati-matian di medan perang.

Ino bersyukur, tidak ada yang meninggal dalam peperangan itu.

Tapi, ada satu keputusan yang telah dapat Ino tebak dari pikiran para petinggi dan rakyat desa ini.

Yah, mereka semua ingin menghukum Sasuke mati! Ino sungguh tidak ingin itu terjadi. Inilah yang selalu menghantui pikirannya di setiap tidurnya.

Ia hanya berharap Tsunade tidak melaksanakan permintaan itu. Dan ia juga berharap kepulihan Tsunade masih lama saja untuk suasana saat ini. Biarlah ia istirahat dulu—bukan berarti Ino senang Tsunade kritis. Ia hanya berpikir saja; dengan lamanya Tsunade pulih, ia yakin semua akan berubah pikiran untuk membunuh Sasuke.

Dengan begitu, mimpi buruknya akan lenyap. Dan kehidupan seperti semula akan datang.

Ino memeriksa detakan jantung Sakura. Kelihatannya gadis itu semakin hari semakin membaik. "Sepertinya kau yang pertama sembuh, Sakura."

"Semoga saja, dengan begitu aku bisa membantumu untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke," balas Sakura.

Ino langsung menunduk mendengar nama itu, "Sakura…" panggilnya pelan. "Apa kau masih mencintai Sasuke?" tanya Ino ragu-ragu. Kalaupun Sakura masih mencintainya ia juga tidak bisa menghentikannya. Selama ini kan, perasaan Sakura jauh lebih besar darinya.

Entahlah ia hanya penasaran akan hal itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya… ingin tahu saja. Sekarang kan Sasuke sudah kembali."

Lagi, Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela—memandang cahaya matahari yang panas di luar sana. "Aku tidak yakin, lagipula ia bukan Sasuke yang dulu. Dan lagi…" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya dan membuat Ino menunggu. "Ia pantas dihukum terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa diterima di sini, tapi sedikit saja."

Hati Ino benar-benar terasa miris mendengar itu, kalau saja Sakura tahu masalah di luar sana, ia akan tahu kalau Sasuke tidak pantas dihukum sedikit bagi mereka yang bersuara.

"Kau rela?" tanyanya sambil membentak. Ah, Ino kelepasan bicara kasar pada temannya. Ia seharusnya bicara pelan-pelan. "Maksudmu, kau rela dia akan dihukum mati?" Ino keceplosan berbicara seperti itu.

Tentu saja melihat itu Sakura tersentak kaget. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, Sakura malah menundukan kepalanya. "Dia teman setimku. Kalau ditanya seperti itu, siapapun akan bilang tidak rela." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikan senyuman terbaik untuk Ino. "Itu tidak akan terjadi, Ino."

"Begitu ya…" lirih Ino terkesan sedih. Untung Sakura tidak bertanya lebih jauh padanya. Bisa-bisa sehabis mendengar itu, keadaan tubuh Sakura mungkin bertambah parah. Lebih baik ia sembuhkan Sakura dulu baru memberitahukan kabar ini.

Kemudian Ino berbalik memunggungi Sakura. "Aku akan mengecek kondisinya. Selamat beristirahat."

Kemudian Ino melangkah menuju ke luar ruangan ini. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk ia menutup pintu itu kembali.

"Ino…" Sakura terus memandang punggung Ino sampai ia menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

Ragu-ragu Ino masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Sasuke. Di depan pintu kamarnya terdapat dua Anbu penjaga—dan di luar jendela pun terdapat dua Anbu penjaga. Penjagaan kamar Sasuke memang ketat. Sehingga sulit baginya kalau seandainya ia sudah siuman akan kabur dari sini.

"Selamat siang, Sasuke."

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Sasuke. Tentu saja karena ia hanya terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur beralas putih itu.

Detak jantungnya terdengar normal walau agak sedikit pelan. Napasnya teratur, sedangkan luka bagian dalam tubuhnya sudah sebagian teratasi. Tinggal, kapan waktunya ia siuman.

Ino duduk di sebuah meja yang berada di kamar itu—yang tidak terlalu jauh pula dari tempat Sasuke berbaring. Untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia mengisi laporan di sana tentang kondisi Sasuke setiap harinya.

"Hari ini luka di bagian luar tubuhnya sudah menghilang…" Ino berargumen sendiri sembari menuliskan hasil dari laporannya di atas sebuah buku tebal.

Selesai mengisi itu, Ino melempar pandangan ke arah Sasuke kembali. Dipandanginya beberapa saat dalam kediaman.

Semenjak Sasuke pulang ke Konoha. Baru kali ini ia melihat sosok dewasa itu. Selama ini, Sasuke dalam pikirannya hanya khayalannya saja. Kalau tidak ia yang menjadi tanggung jawab untuk merawat pria _emo_ itu. Mana mungkin ia dapat melihat sosok Sasuke sekarang.

Tiba-tiba dari luar terdengar keributan langkah kaki dan suara-suara orang ramai. Merasa penasaran lantas Ino berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar Sasuke.

"Ada apa ya?" Tanya Ino pada salah satu perawat yang kebetulan lewat sambil tergopoh-gopoh. Dilihat dari keadaan yang ada, sepertinya ada masalah yang serius.

"Ah, Ino-_san_. Tsunade-_sama_ sudah dapat duduk di meja _Hokage_ sekarang!"

Ino langsung membelalakan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka Tsunade bahkan lebih cepat pulih dari dugaannya. Benar-benar di luar pikirannya.

"Syu-syukurlah…" Ino mencoba menarik senyum tulus, namun yang terlukis tetap raut kegetiran.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ada pekerjaan penting yang harus diselesaikan. Kalau begitu, aku permisi." perawat berbaju putih itu membungkukkan badannya sesaat. Kemudian ia pun berlalu dan meninggalkan Ino di sini—yang masih dalam keadaan membisu.

.

.

.

"Tsunade-_sama_!" Shizune tampak terburu-buru memasuki ruangan _Hokage_—bersama Tonton yang selalu berada dalam gendongannya.

Semua orang yang berada di dalam sana—kecuali para Anbu menoleh menatap kedatangan Shizune sebentar.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sembuh…" lirih Shizune dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca di kedua belah iris matanya.

Tsunade terlihat memijit kepalanya melihat tumpukan berkas yang berada di meja kerjanya. "Shizune, aku punya misi untukmu," ujar wanita yang sudah terbilang separuh baya itu.

"A-apa? Kau baru saja sembuh tapi sudah memberiku misi?" Shizune mendekatkan dirinya ke meja kerja Tsunade.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin agar kalian semua keluar dulu dari ruangan ini." perintah Tsunade kepada ninja yang berada di sana.

Satu persatu mereka semua keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan terakhir, para Anbu pun menghilang dari sana bersama kepulan asap.

"Misi apa?" Tanya Shizune penasaran ketika dirasakannya semua ninja dan Anbu yang berada di sini tadi sudah menghilang. Kalau Tsunade ingin mereka berdua saja berada di sini, sepertinya ini misi yang rahasia.

"Aku baru saja rapat mengenai tentang kepulangan Sasuke bersama Anbu dan para _chuunin_ tadi."

Shizune tampak memasang wajah seriusnya, menyimak dengan seksama perkataan _Hokage_ Konoha itu.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat aku tidak sadarkan diri, aku mendengar cerita bahwa rakyat Konoha ingin Sasuke dijatuhkan hukuman mati saja…" Tsunade menghela napas pelan. "Sebenarnya aku tidak sanggup memutuskan hukuman itu padanya, tapi mereka semua sangat tidak menerima akan kedatangannya."

"Apa masalah ini sudah sampai ke luar desa kita?" tanya Shizune menanggapi.

"Tentu, bahkan para rakyat dari desa lain meminta seperti itu pula."

"Apa tidak ada pilihan lain?" Shizune masih berdiri tegap di tempatnya semula.

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menghukumnya mati. Tadinya aku hanya ingin dia diasingkan saja di ruang bawah tanah. Dan ternyata semua itu tidak diterima oleh rakyat Konoha dan juga pemimpin dari desa lain."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Sasuke kan darah terakhir dari _klan_ Uchiha?"

"Itulah masalahnya." Tsunade tampak diam sebentar dengan tatapan masih tajam lurus ke depan. Saat ini sebenarnya kepalanya masih sangat terasa pusing. Walau begitu, ia harus mempertahankan kesehatannya demi menjalankan permintaan seluruh rakyat kepadanya.

"Aku ingin…" Tsunade tidak yakin untuk mengatakan ini. Tapi sepertinya, hanya inilah jalan yang harus dipilihnya untuk dikorbankannya. "Aku ingin kau menggunakan jurus ilusi pada Naruto dan Sakura, agar mereka merelakan semua ini!"

"Eh?" Shizune tersentak kaget. "Kenapa begitu?" dari paras wajahnya ia sangat tidak menerima akan hal itu.

Tsunade yakin, kalau Naruto dan Sakura mengetahui semua ini, mereka pasti berontak dan bertindak seenaknya. Dan intinya mereka pasti tidak akan menerima hal itu.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku harap misi ini sudah selesai sebelum besok sore."

Di bagian kepala kanan Tsunade saat ini benar-benar terasa berdenyut. Rasanya untuk memutuskan itu ia sungguh tidak kuat.

_Klan_ Uchiha terakhir yang hanya ada di desa Konoha.

Persahabatan Naruto dan Sakura.

Dan semua kejahatan Sasuke.

Akan dihapusnya!

Sungguh sulit baginya untuk memutuskan ini. Tapi, apa boleh buat—kalau harus mengorbankan beberapa orang demi seluruh rakyat dunia _shinobi_ saat ini. Hanya berharap pada Kami-_sama_ agar semua yang dijalani adalah kebenaran.

"Gunakan saja _genjutsu_ tingkat atas pada mereka. Agar mereka dapat merelakannya untuk selamanya."

Shizune tidak dapat membantah lagi. Tangannya terasa gemetar dan pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia semakin mengeratkannya gendongannya pada Tonton.

Apa boleh buat mungkin inilah jalan yang terbaik.

.

.

"Hei Ino, kau terlihat kurang sehat."

Baru saja Ino keluar dari pintu rumah sakit—sebuah suara langsung mengagetkannya.

Ia menoleh ke asal suara—yang dirasakannya berada di samping kanannya—dan mendapati teman setimnya yang sedang berdiri sambil menyender di dinding. "Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menarik dirinya dari dinding. "Aku dan Chouji akan ke makam _sensei _besok. Aku harap kau akan ikut kami."

"Wah… sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak kesana?" Ino menghela napas. "Kalau begitu baiklah, aku akan membawakan buket bunga untuk _Sensei_." Ino tetap berusaha agar disetiap ucapannya ia terlihat biasa. Dalam hati keadaannya jauh terbalik dari sini. Ia cuma berharap pria nanas itu tidak menyadarinya.

Tiba-tiba pria itu menguap di depan Ino—membuat Ino harus mendengus.

"Kau selalu mengantuk. Sudah tidur sana!"

Shikamaru hanya diam mendengar itu. Kemudian dimasukannya lagi kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Sampai jumpa."

Tidak sampai hitungan detik, Shikamaru sudah menghilang dari sana. Entahlah kemana ia sekarang pergi. Yang jelas malam ini Ino sudah sangat merasa lelah.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Ino sudah menyusun buket bunga untuk _Sensei_-nya yang sudah lama meninggal itu. Hari ini ia tidak perlu dengan baju putih perawatnya. Hari ini ia memakai baju seperti biasa.

Mungkin, memilih untuk tidak ke rumah sakit—dan bersenang-senang dengan teman setimnya, ia akan sedikit merasa lega. Ya, itulah yang dibutuhkannya saat ini.

Sudah selesai dengan semuanya Ino langsung pergi menuju tempat pemakaman sang guru tercinta.

Di depan makam sang guru, kini sudah hadir kedua teman setimnya. Perlahan, Ino berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka—dan duduk tepat di hadapan makam itu.

Shikamaru dan Chouji hanya memandang punggung Ino yang tiba-tiba datang ini. Mereka mempersilahkan Ino untuk menaruh buket bunga lili di atas batu nisan gurunya.

Ino mengatupkan kedua tangannya untuk memulai berdoa. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil berharap tentang keadaan _Sensei-_nya di alam barunya sana.

'_Semoga hukuman Sasuke dibatalkan_.'

Entah mengapa, dalam doanya tiba-tiba terlintas pikiran seperti itu. Tapi, apa salahnya juga kalau ia harus berdoa tentang pria itu?

'Tolong aku, _Sensei_…"

.

.

.

Siang ini Tsunade mengadakan rapat bersama para pemimpin desa lain.

Tidak ada yang dirapatkan kecuali tentang Sasuke.

Dengan hati yang menggebu-gebu Shizune menunggu selesainya rapat itu di luar ruangan bersama dengan dua orang Anbu.

Paras Shizune terlihat cemas dan hatinya tentu saja terasa bimbang. Ia malah merasa dirinya sudah termasuk ke dalam orang jahat.

Tidak lama kemudian Tsunade tampak keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Shizune langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri wanita berambut kuning itu, pandangan matanya seolah menunjukan penuh harap, "Tsunade-_sama_?"

Tsunade hanya memandang sekilas wajah Shizune—yang membuat Shizune menunduk seketika. Dari pandangan Tsunade sepertinya hasil rapat bukanlah hal yang dikehendaki wanita berambut hitam pendek itu.

Kemudian pandangan Tsunade menatap kedua Anbu yang sedari tadi memang berada di sana.

"Aku ingin kalian memindahkan Sasuke ke ruang bawah tanah sekarang!"

Kedua Anbu itu hanya mengangguk menyetujui perintah sang Hokage. Tidak menunggu lama lagi mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan koridor rapat ini.

"Tsunade-_sama_…" lagi-lagi Shizune hanya dapat menyebut namanya saja dengan pandangan penuh harapan besar.

Tsunade hanya membalas menggeleng pelan. "Aku mau menyelesaikan rapat ini lagi. Hari sudah siang lebih baik kau segera ke rumah sakit sekarang. Aku yakin, hari ini pun Sasuke akan siuman, makanya aku memindahkannya."

Setelah itu, Tsunade memasuki ruang rapat itu dan menutup pintu besar itu kembali.

Tinggal Shizune yang kini berdiri tanpa kekuatan. Ia merasa gemetar untuk menjalankan misi ini.

Tampak Tonton yang berada di samping kakinya mendekat ke arahnya dengan raut getir. peliharaan Shizune ini sepertinya dapat merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan majikannya.

Kemudian diraihnya Tonton ke dalam dekapannya, setelah itu ia melangkah bersama Tonton untuk keluar dari koridor ruang rapat ini.

.

.

"Aku lapar~ ayo ke Yakini-Q!" Ino berseru girang tiba-tiba saat dipertengahan jalan pulang dari tempat pemakaman para _shinobi._

Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak ke tempat makan itu. Rasanya rindu sekali untuk mampir ke sana.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis. "Biasanya Chouji yang duluan berseru, kenapa malah kau?"

Sedangkan Chouji yang disebut-sebut masih sibuk dengan keripik kentangnya—tanpa banyak protes.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan lapar!" pandangan Ino sekarang berganti ke arah Chouji. "Kau lapar juga kan Chouji? Bagaimana kalau kalian ku traktir?"

"Wah benarkah?" Chouji merasa senang karena mendapat tawaran yang menggiurkan itu. Jarang-jarang temannya yang satu ini mau mentraktir tanpa ada _event_ atau semacamnya.

"Hah… merepotkan!" gumam Shikamaru sendiri tetap seperti biasa, melipatkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sambil berjalan santai—membiarkan kedua temannya itu mendahului langkah kakinya.

Dan untuk hari ini, pikiran Ino terlepas dari segala urusan di dalam rumah sakit.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

><p>AN: gak tahu deh mau ngomong apa ama ni fik *pundung*

Happy SISTER aja deh!XD

-Thanks for reading-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning**: AT, still OOC, typo(s), rush, don't like? Don't read! Chap ini cacat banget =..=

Ok, inilah pik gagal semi-canon. Hikshikshiks *pundung*

.

.

_Cklek._

Ino terdiam sesaat di depan ambang pintu ruang rawat Sasuke. Seharusnya ia melihat sosok pria _emo_ itu tengah tertidur sekarang di atas tempat tidur putih itu. Ino masuk sepenuhnya masih dengan membawa buku laporan perhari mengenai kesehatan Sasuke.

Sepi.

Ruangan ini sungguh sepi—seolah tidak ada tanda-tanda ada yang menempatinya. Lalu, kemana perginya orang yang dirawat di sini? Apa mungkin ia salah kamar? Dilihatnya juga di dalam kamar mandi ruangan ini, juga tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Hanya kamar mandi dengan bak air penuh yang lantainya terlihat kering.

Diperhatikannya lagi setiap alat napas dan detak jantung kemarin yang sempat digunakan untuk membantu kepulihan pemuda itu. Juga tidak ada. Apa mungkin sudah dibereskan. Lalu, ada apa ini?

Ino menggaruk belakang kepalanya sesaat, lalu ia pun berbalik menuju ke luar ruangan ini untuk bertanya pada salah satu perawat penjaga. Sehari ia tidak masuk kerja malah membuatnya bingung. Mungkin juga telah terjadi sesuatu kemarin—yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Sasuke Uchiha? Entahlah aku tidak tahu dia dibawa kemana," jawab perawat yang kebetulan berjaga di pintu depan masuk rumah sakit. Jawaban dari atas pertanyaan Ino ini, sungguh membuatnya tidak merasa puas—dan ia malah bertambah penasaran.

"Ehm, begitu ya?" Ino berbalik memunggungi perawat itu dan mulai berjalan keluar rumah sakit. Dalam pikirannya sangat terasa janggal. Mengapa perawat yang jaga saja tidak tahu tentang kemana Sasuke pindah ruangan—lalu, apa mungkin ia kabur dari sini?

Kalau ia kabur, Konoha pasti gempar untuk kembali mengadakan pencarian dirinya. Itu sungguh tidak masuk akal. Mungkin dengan bertanya pada Tsunade—itu dapat membuka jawaban atas kebingungannya ini.

.

.

.

"Permisi…" Ino masuk dengan perlahan ke dalam ruangan Hokage itu—dapat ia lihat Tsunade yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Ino, ada apa?" Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis berkuncir satu itu—dari segala berkas yang menumpuk tinggi di depannya.

Ino lebih mendekat ke meja kerja Tsunade, "Tsunade-_sama_, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," ujar Ino berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu. "Kenapa Sasuke tidak ada di ruangannya? Aku mau memeriksanya."

"Dia sudah siuman," jawab Tsunade cepat.

"Hah, be-benarkah?" tampak raut wajah Ino berbinar-binar mendengar kabar bahagia itu. "Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" entah mengapa, saat ini Ino sangat ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Dia masih dalam perawatanku, biar aku saja yang merawatnya mulai sekarang." Tsunade kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada berkas-berkas tersebut. Sehingga membuat Ino merasa sudah mengganggu waktunya.

"Oh…" seketika Ino menjadi lemas karena harapannya untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke lenyap. "Kalau boleh tahu memangnya dia dirawat dimana?" ragu-ragu Ino bertanya seperti itu. Sungguh, ia sangat penasaran akan hal ini.

Belum sempat Tsunade menjawab pertanyaanya, tiba-tiba keributan terjadi di luar gedung Hokage ini. Seperti ada suara dari segerombolan orang-orang yang menuntut suatu hal kemari.

Tsunade langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju ke halaman lantai dua ruang kerjanya—untuk melihat keributan—yang memang sepertinya tertuju padanya. Ia tidak ambil pusing soal ini, karena saat ia tak sadarkan diri kemarin, ini memang sudah sering terjadi. Dan sekarang untuk yang pertama kalinya Tsunade akan menghadapi mereka langsung.

Merasa penasaran Ino mengintip dari balik jendela ruang Hokage untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dapat ia lihat, rakyat Konoha—dan sebagiannya entah rakyat dari desa mana, menyerbu di sekeliling menara Hokage.

Sejak kapan mereka berada di bawah sana? Seingatnya, Ino baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu sampai kemari—lagipula tadi tidak ada tanda-tanda akan kedatangan mereka.

"Cepat bunuh Sasuke sebelum dia sembuh!"

Salah satu dari gerombolan orang-orang itu berteriak kencang. Mendengar itu napas Ino menjadi tertohok. Ternyata tebakannya tepat, mereka terus menuntut sampai keinginan mereka terpenuhi oleh sang Hokage.

Untuk kali ini, lagi-lagi kepala Tsunade terasa berdenyut mendengar itu. "Aku sudah memutuskan dalam waktu tiga hari ini!" akhirnya Tsunade angkat bicara dengan suara lantangnya. Membuat sebagian dari gerombolan orang itu menutup suaranya.

Ino terbelalak kaget. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka semua ini akan berlalu begitu cepat. Ia tidak menyangka Tsunade akan membunuh pria _emo_ itu dalam waktu tiga hari! Ternyata Tsunade tega melakukannya!

"Kalian boleh menyaksikannya nanti," Tsunade berbicara lagi kepada mereka yang berada di bawah sana—berusaha membuat kepada rakyat agar percaya dan tidak terus-terusan menuntutnya seperti ini.

Tsunade benar-benar merasa tertekan melihat tuntutan-tuntutan dari mereka. Di satu sisi lain ia merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri. Di satu sisi lain, ia merasa bersalah pada pria _emo_ itu. Dan juga merasa bersalah pada seluruh rakyat Konoha—bahkan seluruh dunia _shinobi._ Walau begitu, ia harus tegar, ia adalah Hokage dan ia harus berdiri tegap!

Detik ini Ino baru sadar. Ternyata Tsunade hanya berbohong padanya dengan berkata akan merawat Sasuke mulai sekarang, pasti sekarang Sasuke ditahan di suatu tempat yang tidak akan diketahui oleh siapa saja. Kaki Ino benar-benar terasa lemas mendengar semua kenyataan pahit ini. Kakinya mundur selangkah dan di detik itu pula ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana—dari Tsunade dan rakyat-rakyat yang seenaknya bertindak itu.

Ino terus berlari tanpa arah, membuat air matanya yang keluar dari sudut matanya terbang di bawa angin. Apapun yang terjadi, Ino harus menghentikan semua ini sebelum terlambat dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Tidak masalah kalaupun ia harus berkhianat. Karena ia yakin, pasti ada orang yang akan mendukungnya tentang semua ini.

Pasti.

.

.

.

"Sakura! Kebetulan sekali!" Ino langsung berlari lagi tergopoh-gopoh agar sampai ke hadapan Sakura. "Ikut aku!" Ino langsung seenaknya meraih tangan gadis _pink _itu untuk mengikuti laju larinya.

Gadis _cherry_ itu hanya diam dengan pandangan bingung dalam seretan Ino.

"Sakura ini gawat!" ujar Ino yang membuat Sakura bertambah bingung. Sedangkan langkah mereka tetap bergerak dengan cepat.

"Kau bicara apa sih?" padahal tadinya Sakura ingin keluar dari rumah sakit untuk menghirup udara segar. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ia berpapasan dengan Ino dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali masuk ke dalam. Benar-benar sulit dimengerti.

_Brak!_

Dengan seenaknya pula Ino membuka pintu ruang rawat inap Naruto.

"Hei, mau apa kita ke ruang Naruto?" Tanya Sakura masih dalam penasarannya.

Kemudian mereka berdua sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam sana. Sebelum itu, Ino sempat menutup pintu ruang inap itu kembali.

Naruto hanya menolehkan kepalanya menatap mereka—dengan mie ramen yang masih membentang di antara mulut dan mangkok ramennya. Ia terkejut atas kedatangan kedua temannya pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Naruto ini gawat!" Ino lagi-lagi berteriak tanpa sulit dimengerti—membuat Naruto menelan seluruh mie yang berada di dalam mulutnya secara paksa. Alhasil, pria _blonde _itu tersedat—dan ia harus memukul dadanya agar mie tadi turun dengan normal masuk ke dalam lambungnya.

"Jelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi, _Pig_!" Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan kesal.

"Sasuke… Sasuke dia akan dihukum mati oleh Tsunade-_sama _dalam waktu tiga hari ini!" beritahu Ino dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Ino memandang ke arah raut di antara mereka berdua. Tidak ada respon terkejut satu pun di antara kedua anggota tim tujuh itu. Mengapa? Mengapa dengan ekspresi mereka berdua? Ino malah mengernyit bingung.

"Naruto! Hanya kita yang dapat menghentikannya. Kau mau kan!" Ino bicara lagi karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang merespon pemberitahuannya. Ia mendekat ke arah Naruto sembari memegang bahunya tegap—agar ia dapat memandang dua belah iris mata _shappire _itu lurus.

Tapi, sedetik kemudian Naruto malah menyentakan tangan Ino kasar, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget. "Memangnya apa yang harus kita perbuat?"

"Makanya kita harus menolongnya! Dia kan teman kalian!" Ino berteriak kesal menanggapi keleletan pikiran pria _blonde_ itu. "Kau yang membawanya susah-susah kemari, apa kau rela dia harus dihukum mati!" keringat tampak mengucur di sekitar pelipis Ino—karena efek dari berteriak-teriak tanpa kendali itu. Belum lagi udara di sekitarnya sungguh terasa panas.

"Teman?" sahut Sakura dari belakang Ino—membuat Ino kali ini benar-benar merasa jatuh. "Aku rasa seorang pengkhinat seperti itu pantas mati. Aku kira kabar apa, ternyata tentang Sasuke."

Ino benar-benar merasa heran mendengar perkataan Sakura. Tidak seharusnya Sakura mengatakan hal itu kepada 'sahabatnya' sendiri.

Ino berbalik cepat untuk menatap Sakura. "Sakura kau bicara apa sih! Kau tidak pantas bicara seperti itu!" kali ini Ino memegang kedua bahu kecil Sakura—berusaha untuk menyadarkannya. "Dia temanmu, Bodoh!" Ino benar-benar kehabisan emosi, ia hanya bisa melampiaskan emosinya dengan cara mengguncang kuat bahu Sakura.

"Dengar ya." Sakura mendorong tubuh Ino kuat—membuat gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah. "Memangnya kami peduli? Biarkan saja! Lagipula ia memang pantas… mati!"

Ino tidak menyangka Sakura melakukan hal itu padanya. Ok, mungkin ia yang duluan kasar padanya. "Kau bercanda kan?" tebak Ino sambil berusaha mengeluarkan tawanya karena baru saja mendengar lelucon dari mereka berdua. "Aku tahu kau mencintainya, kau pasti tidak rela, kan?"

"Lucu sekali, Ino! Semua orang tahu, Naruto dan aku mati-matian membawanya ke Konoha hanya ingin melihatnya mati…" Sakura diam sebentar. "Di depan semuanya," sambung Sakura tanpa ada nada bohong di raut wajahnya.

Ino membisu dan terpaku di tempat. Apa kali ini ia juga mimpi? Kalau mimpi, ia hanya berharap segera mengakhiri mimpinya, lalu bangun dan segera berangkat kerja.

Ino menghela napasnya yang sekarang entah mengapa terasa sangat berat. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ino berusaha menahan segala gejolak emosinya kepada kedua orang yang dulu selalu menganggap Sasuke 'teman'.

"Sakura-_chan_, memangnya ada apa dengan Ino?" Tanya Naruto tanpa peduli pada perasaan gadis berambut kuning itu.

"Entahlah, Ino benar-benar aneh!"

Ino mencoba menstabilkan napasnya. Ah, sudah cukup! Ia tidak merasa dirinya aneh. Yang aneh justru mereka berdua. Dan ternyata ini memang bukan mimpi. Mereka berdua mungkin sangat membenci Sasuke sehingga tega bicara seperti itu. Selama ini rasanya Sakura selalu mencintainya. Dan selama ini pula rasanya Ino selalu ingin menangis melihat pengorbanan Naruto untuk Sasuke.

Kaki Ino benar-benar terasa lemas. Ia berjalan gontai menuju keluar pintu ruang inap, sia-sia ia berteriak seperti orang gila untuk meminta bantuan mereka.

Sambil berjalan ia menundukan kepalanya dalam. Sangat dalam—sehingga orang tak dapat melihat raut ekspresinya saat ini.

Langkah Ino sudah sampai di ambang pintu. Ia mencoba menahan isakkan tangisnya sembari menoleh kembali ke dalam ruang inap—berharap Sakura dan Naruto akan memanggilnya. Tapi, yang dapat Ino lihat sekarang, mereka berdua hanya memandang kosong ke arahnya.

Tidak ada harapan. Mereka bukanlah mereka yang seperti dulu. Ino sadar, setiap manusia memang pasti berubah. Dan tidak menyangka itu akan terjadi pada mereka berdua juga.

Benar-benar kecewa.

.

.

Dengan bertumpu pada kedua dengkulnya Ino menangis. Entah mengapa saat ini ia ingin menjatuhkan air matanya di atas bukit Konoha—tempat biasanya Shikamaru bersantai sambil memandang awan.

Untung sekarang Shikamaru tidak ada di sini, sehingga kali ini Ino ingin meminjam tempat ini dulu untuk hasil kekecewaannya.

Yah, ia kecewa. Sedih. Rasanya sangat pilu apalagi mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Detik ini ia sadar, perhatiannya dari Sasuke jauh lebih besar dari Sakura. Rasanya kalau sudah begini, tidak ada yang dapat Ino lakukan kecuali menangis. Ia tidak sanggup membebaskan Sasuke, sungguh.

Tiba-tiba satu pikiran terlintas di benaknya. Ino mengangkat kepalanya lalu menyeka air mata yang masih berada di pelupuk matanya. Kemudian ia mencoba berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Dengan berdiri, ia dapat melihat seluruh penjuru Konoha dari atas bukit ini. Ino semakin melangkahkan kakinya sampai ke pinggiran bukit. Ia memandang ke bawah sana yang mungkin tingginya dapat menghancurkan apa saja yang jatuh dari atas sini.

Dengan menghela napas Ino berbalik menoleh sepenuhnya ke belakang. Apakah ia masih punya harapan dapat ditolong seseorang? Sepertinya tidak ada, Walau ia menunggu di sini, siapapun tidak akan datang kemari menghampirinya—dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya bangkit.

Ino melangkah mundur selangkah. Sedikit lagi saja ia mundur, ia akan sungguhan jatuh dari atas bukit ini.

Sesuatu pikiran terlintas kembali dalam benaknya. Apa ia pantas menyelamatkan Sasuke—sedangkan Sakura saja sudah tidak peduli lagi?

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Ino memejamkan matanya—lalu melemaskan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya hanya bisa mengikuti gerak gravitasi bumi yang membawanya cepat untuk jatuh sampai ke bawah.

Tidak ada sedikitpun niatnya untuk memusatkan _cakra_ di seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak ada sedikitpun pikirannya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya—yang pernah dirasakan Sakura dahulu ketika Sasuke memilih berkhianat dari Konoha. Berarti kemarin untuk terakhir kalinya Ino dapat melihat sosok Sasuke.

Walau di dunia ini ia tidak dapat bersama dengan Sasuke, tidak dapat menggenggam erat tangan pria itu. Tidak dapat bersamanya. Mungkin, dikehidupan lain. Ia akan bisa melakukan semua itu.

"Ino! Ino! Bangun Bodoh!"

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Sepertinya masih baik-baik saja. Ck, merepotkan."

"Hei, Ino bangun!"

Suara-suara itu terdengar sangat jelas di pendengaran Ino. Ia tidak melihat siapa yang berbicara itu, tapi ia merasakan orang itu ada di dekatnya, menyentuhnya dan menyerukan namanya.

Sekali lagi, ia merasa badannya diguncang oleh orang. "Bangun, hei!"

Ino memberanikan diri membuka kelopak matanya. Sesaat ia merasa silau dengan cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Tapi, kala itu pula ia melihat sosok kedua temannya berada di hadapannya.

Astaga, ia baru ingat kalau tadi ia sempat ingin bunuh diri, atau memang sudah bunuh diri? Ia masih bingung.

Shikamaru dan Chouji membantunya untuk duduk dari posisi berbaringnya tadi. Ino memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau mau mencoba bunuh diri?"

Ino menoleh ke Shikamaru yang bertanya seperti itu. Jangan-jangan Shikamaru-lah yang menolongnya dari perbuatan yang dapat mencelakakan dirinya sendiri. Ternyata memang ia masih hidup sekarang.

Ino hanya menghela napas saja tanpa harus menjawab pertanyaan pria itu. Lagipula ia juga tidak punya jawaban yang harus dilemparkannya.

"Ada apa? Bicaralah," kali ini Chouji yang mulai mencoba membuka suara Ino.

Ino masih diam tidak mau bicara. Ia juga tidak yakin, ia akan mulai cerita darimana. Rasanya suara dalam kerongkongannya sangat susah untuk dikeluarkan…

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak ingat kapan ia bangun dari pingsannya yang berkepanjangan. Terakhir kalinya ia ingat kalau ia sedang melawan Naruto di medan perang. Sisanya ia tidak ingat lagi.

Pria _emo_ itu memandang ke sekeliling tempatnya sekarang berada. Ia seperti berada di dalam gua, mungkin juga bawah tanah yang terdapat jeruji besi mirip sebuah tempat tahanan—yang sedikit mirip juga dengan ruang rawat inap. Di sini masih terdapat peralatan rumah sakit yang tidak sedang digunakan. Mungkin juga beberapa waktu kemarin ia sempat menggunakan alat ini—dan saat mereka mengetahui kondisinya sudah membaik, mereka melepaskannya.

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan sepatu menggema di sepanjang tempat ini. Sasuke tetap bergeming menanti siapa yang akan datang sekarang, ia yakin, yang akan datang kemari bukanlah Madara. Melainkan…

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun, Sasuke."

Tanpa menolehpun rasanya Sasuke sudah mengetahui siapa pemilik suara ini. Kalau tidak salah suara ini adalah suara wanita yang merubah dirinya untuk menjadi lebih muda.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai. "Apa tujuanmu mengurungku di sini?"

"Maaf Sasuke, kau tidak diterima lagi di Konoha. Bahkan di seluruh negri _Shinobi_." saat ini, Tsunade sudah berdiri di antara jeruji besi yang membatasinya dengan pria _emo_ itu. Sedangkan pria _emo _itu, masih tetap duduk di atas kasur tanpa harus menatapnya.

Tidak ada respon dari Sasuke, ia hanya bergeming seolah tidak merasakan ketakutan pada hukuman yang jatuh padanya.

"Persiapkan dirimu, kau akan dihukum… mati."

Setelah itu Tsunade berbalik meninggalkan tempat ini. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini. Mungkin saja jika ia berlama-lama di sini, ia akan merasa iba pada _klan_ Uchiha terakhir itu.

.

.

Akhirnya Ino mampu menceritakan semuanya kepada kedua teman setimnya. Dari tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke hingga perbuatan yang telah dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Sakura padanya.

Ino kembali menundukkan kepalanya menahan segala gejolak tangisan yang akan memecah lebih kuat lagi.

"Kita memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Ino." Chouji memandang miris pada sosok Ino sekarang yang terlihat jatuh.

"Aku merasa aneh pada Naruto dan Sakura," ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Tadi, saat Ino mulai menceritakan tentang masalah Naruto dan Sakura, Shikamaru hanya diam sambil mencerna tiap katanya. Semua terasa janggal dan tidak masuk akal. Tidak mungkin Naruto dan Sakura rela berkata demikan mengenai Sasuke. Tidak mungkin! Itu sungguh mustahil kecuali… kecuali kalau ada seseorang yang dapat menyegel pikirannya dengan _genjutsu._

"Aku rasa mereka terkena _genjutsu_," Shikamaru langsung mengeluarkan pendapatnya, membuat perhatian kedua temannya tertuju padanya. "Apa kau tidak merasakan itu, Ino?"

"Merasakan apa?" Ino belum paham dengan pendapat Shikamaru.

"Yah, merasakan tanda-tandanya jurus ilusi, kau bisa melepaskannya, kan?"

Benar juga, mungkin saja mereka terkena jurus itu. Tidak mungkin saja kalau tiba-tiba mereka berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dalam waktu sehari.

Sayangnya ia tidak bisa melepaskan kembali jurus itu. Karena dirasakannya jurus yang menyegel pikiran mereka sangat tidak sebanding dengan kekuatannya.

Seketika itu pula Ino mendapatkan kekuatan untuk bangkit dari lobang hitam yang tidak ada ujungnya ini. Ia merasa mendapatkan kekuatan kembali atas saran dari Shikamaru. Ino mencoba menarik senyumnya. "Terimakasih, Shikamaru."

.

"Ada apa mencariku?" Kakashi berdiri berhadapan dengan orang yang baru saja mencarinya ini.

Yah, Ino-lah yang kini sedang mencarinya. Ia tidak yakin memang dengan langkah yang akan diambilnya ini. "A-aku…" Ino benar-benar tidak yakin dengan permintaan yang berada di isi kepalanya. Sebenarnya, ia ingin meminta bantuan Kakashi untuk melepaskan segel diantara Naruto dan Sakura.

"Hm?" Kakashi tetap sabar menunggu permintaan yang akan diajukan Ino. Tapi, sedetik kemudian Ino malah bilang.

"Maaf _Sensei,_ aku… tidak jadi!" Ino langsung memutuskan untuk membatalkan permintaannya. Ia tidak mungkin seceroboh itu memberitahukan beban dalam pikirannya.

"Aku permisi , _Sensei_." Ino langsung membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian ia berbalik mulai menjauh dari sana dan melupakan permintaannya pada Kakashi.

Ia lupa berpikir, mungkin saja Kakashi juga ikut andil dalam penyegelan pikiran. Maka dari itu, ia tidak boleh seceroboh itu. Pasti ada cara lain selain ini.

.

.

Di atas bukit kembali para tim sepuluh ini berkumpul—setelah seharian mencari informasi di sana-sini tentang keberadaan pria _emo_ itu. Dan Ino sungguh bersyukur masih mempunyai teman yang mempedulikannya.

"Aku baru saja mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke dari ayahku," ujar Shikamaru memberitahu. Entahlah, ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia harus melakukan semua ini demi temannya itu. Ia juga bahkan melupakan waktu tidur siangnya hanya untuk mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Sasuke. Oh, ayolah, apa ia juga memiliki perasaan pada gadis itu? Tentu saja baginya itu sangat merepotkan.

"Benarkah?" Ino benar-benar merasa terharu mendengar kabar ini. Ternyata melakukannya dengan bersama-sama lebih terasa ringan ketimbang harus sendirian.

"Aku juga!" ujar Chouji cepat.

Ah, ternyata hanya Ino saja yang tidak mendapatkan apa-apa seharian ini. Ia benar-benar tidak dapat membantu dirinya sendiri. 'Maaf teman-teman, aku tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun.' Lirih Ino dalam hati.

Kemudian mereka lebih mengambil posisi sambil berhadapan setengah duduk—dengan salah satu kaki yang terlipat di depan dada. "Dia berada di sekitar patung para Hokage."

"Benarkah? Tapi, aku tidak merasakannya dia berada di sana," raut Ino terlihat serius.

"Dia bukan berada di dalam sana," timpal Chouji.

"Yah. Tapi, di bawah tanah!"

.

.

.

Tidak ada waktu lagi bagi mereka selain malam ini. Ketiga anggota tim sepuluh ini rela keluar pada saat larut seperti ini hanya untuk membebaskan Sasuke.

Sampai detik ini, Shikamaru masih belum yakin dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Padahal selama ini Sasuke bukanlah siapa-siapanya—malah pria itu sudah dianggapnya penghianat kemarin.

Sedangkan Chouji pun begitu, ia juga tidak percaya apa yang tengah ia lakukan ini. Perbuatan ini sudah seperti melawan hukum Konoha. Bagaimana kalau sampai ayahnya tahu? Apa kata kedua orangtuanya nanti?

Ya. Mungkin alasannya adalah, demi teman, mereka akan melakukan semua ini. Bukankan _Shinobi_ yang melalaikan temannya sama saja dengan sampah? Ok, itu hanya perkataan ayah dari Kakashi-_sensei_ waktu itu.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela napas, lagi-lagi mereka bertemu di atas bukit ini. Seharusnya jam segini pria nanas itu sudah tidur. Untuk kali ini, yah sudahlah.

"Selagi aku tidak ada di tubuhku, jaga aku ya?" pinta Ino pada kedua temannya itu. Ia hanya berharap saat ia menemui Sasuke dalam wujud burung nanti, Sasuke tidak akan membunuhnya terlebuh dahulu.

Shikamaru mendengus. "Memangnya kami pernah meninggalkanmu saat kau tidak ada dalam tubuhmu?" rasanya mereka tidak pernah sekalipun membuat Ino celaka sewaktu menggunakan jurus andalannya.

"Hahah, aku kan cuma bercanda." Ino masih memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa di depan kedua temannya, walaupun kini ia sudah merasa sangat gugup. Gugup akan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Yah, semoga saja ini adalah yang terbaik.

"Baiklah, Ino. Waktumu hanya lima menit untuk mencarinya!" ujar Chouji memberitahu. Mereka memang sudah mengetahui Sasuke berada di bawah tanah. Tapi, mereka belum mengetahui letak dimana pria _emo_ itu berada. Maka dengan jurus Ino inilah mereka ingin memastikan tempat keberadaan itu.

Ino langsung mengumpulkan _cakra-_nya lalu membentuk segel di tangannya.

"_Shin-tenshin no jutsu_!"

Seketika tubuh Ino langsung merosot lemah, untung saja ada Shikamaru dan Chouji yang sudah siap menompangnya agar tidak sampai jatuh ke tanah.

.

Selagi Shikamaru dan Chouji menjaga tubuh Ino. Ino sekarang tengah menuju ke ruang bawah tanah yang dimaksudkan oleh kedua temannya itu.

Ternyata ruangan itu memang ada di bawah patung para Hokage. Dengan tubuh sebagai sosok burung kenari, Ino dapat menyelinap dengan gesit sampai ia benar-benar berada di ruang bawah tanah.

Entah sudah berapa menit Ino sebagai sosok burung menghabiskan waktunya untuk terbang dan mencari dimana Sasuke tengah berada. Entah mengapa, sedikitpun ia tidak bisa membaca tanda-tanda orang yang berada di sini.

Sungguh, ruangan bawah tanah ini penuh dengan belokan. Kalau begini terus waktu lima menitnya akan sia-sia. Dan kini Ino juga merasakan _cakra_-nya mulai menipis.

Sementara itu, sosok tubuh Ino yang tengah dijaga oleh kedua temannya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dari pelipisnya.

"Sepertinya, dia mulai kelelahan," tebak Shikamaru dengan tepat.

.

Kembali ke Ino yang berada di dalam sosok seekor burung.

Sekarang, sudah hampir empat menit ia berada di dalam tubuh burung ini. Tinggal semenit lagi, dan kesempatannya untuk menolong Sasuke akan lenyap. Kalau besok bukan hari terakhir bagi Sasuke, Ino tidak akan senekad ini.

Ia terus tetap terbang sampai ia merasa sangat kelelahan. Seharian ini ia tidak istirahat. Kemarin juga tidak istirahat. _Cakra-_nya benar-benar sudah melemah.

Apa mungkin ia harus menyerah sekarang? Tapi kan sayang sekali, ia sudah berada di tengah jalan.

Di saat keputusasaan itu datang, kala itu pula Ino merasakan ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke. Ino kembali terbang dengan kuat sampai ke ujung gua ini. Dan di situlah ia dapat melihat Sasuke yang tengah berbaring di balik jeruji besi.

.

Ino langsung tersentak saat kembali ke dalam tubuhnya semula. Ternyata waktu lima menitnya sudah diakhirinya. Ia langsung berdiri dari pegangan temannya.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Chouji.

Ino mengangguk mantap. "Ayo kita ke sana sekarang." Ino langsung saja berbalik ke bawah bukit dan mulai berlari. Tapi, sekarang ia malah merasa kedua temannya tidak mengikuti langkah kakinya. Ino memutuskan untuk menoleh kembali ke arah belakang. "Kenapa kalian diam saja? Ayo!" ajaknya dengan semangat yang kuat. Saat ini ia tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah membebaskan Sasuke.

Yah. Karena besok adalah hari yang dimaksud oleh Tsunade untuk menjatuhkan hukuman mati—maka malam ini juga Ino berniat membebaskan pria _emo_ itu, dari balik besi-besi kuat yang menghalanginya itu, dan menghancurkan segel kuat yang tak terlihat.

Shikamaru dan Chouji hanya menghela napas.

"Aku kira kau sudah bicara padanya," ujar Shikamaru.

"Bicara apa? Aku tidak sempat untuk bicara apa-apa padanya. Aku hanya mengetahui posisinya saja. Habis jalannya penuh dengan belokan!" jelas Ino memberitahukan setiap arah di ruang bawah tanah itu.

"Kami kira kau hanya akan bicara padanya saja, dan memberitahukan dimana jalan-jalan yang cepat meloloskan diri dari sini," tambah Chouji.

"Tadinya sih begitu, tapi sekarang aku pikir lebih baik aku menemuinya langsung. Jadi, apa salahnya kalau kubantu saja ia kabur dari sana!" sebenarnya dari awal niat mereka memang seperti itu. Makanya kedua temannya ini mau membantunya. Saat sudah tahu begini, mereka menjadi enggan untuk ikut langkah.

"Maaf Ino. Kami tidak bisa."

Ino hanya bisa berdiri dengan hati yang terkejut saat mendengar kata itu meluncur dari bibir Shikamaru. Itu berarti mereka hanya ingin membantu sampai sini, begitu?

"Iya, Ino…" timpal Chouji dengan raut malah merasa bersalah. Hei, mengapa ia merasa bersalah? "Kami hanya dapat membantumu sampai sini."

Ino hanya dapat diam mendengar itu. Mengapa? Apa temannya juga baru saja terkena penyegelan otak?

"Aku yakin di sana banyak Anbu penjaga. Kalau kita nekad ke sana. Kita pasti akan dihukum."

Shikamaru benar. Mereka pasti dihukum kalau ketahuan menyelinap ke dalam bawah tanah. Dan kalau kedua orangtuanya mengetahui ini, mereka pasti akan sangat marah.

Tunggu, ini kan masalahnya. Memang seharusnya dari awal ia tidak menarik kedua temannya itu dalam hal ini. Yah, Mereka benar. Mereka tidak seharusnya terjerat ke dalam hukuman bersamanya.

Ino mengambil napas dalam lalu mengehembuskannya perlahan. "Baikah kalau begitu." Ino memberikan senyum terbaik kepada kedua temannya itu. "Kalian boleh pulang." Ino tidak marah jika kedua temannya itu tidak akan membantunya. Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Ia pasti dapat menghadapi.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan pulang?" tebak Chouji dengan tepat.

"Tentu saja, tidak!"

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja, Ino."

"Maaf… aku tidak akan membatalkannya."

Ino tidak mau membuang waktu lagi. Maka ia langsung berbalik dan berlari sekuat-kuatnya meninggalkan kedua temannya itu tanpa air mata setetes pun.

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Ino, Shikamaru?" tanya Chouji dengan raut cemas.

"Biarkan saja. Paling dia tidak akan bertahan lama."

.

.

Ino terus-terusan berlari dengan memusatkan _cakra _pada kakinya. Saat ini ia benar-benar mirip seperti penguntit yang akan mencuri sesuatu dari Konoha. Tanpa suara ia tetap berlari dengan kuat—agar Anbu yang menjaga di sekitar bawah tanah tidak mendengarnya.

Singkat cerita, akhirnya Ino sampai tepat di depan penjara khusus Sasuke. Ia tersenyum senang dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan. "Sasuke!" panggilnya pada sosok yang berada di dalam penjara itu. Padahal Ino berharap pria itu akan menoleh ke arahnya. Sampai detik ini pun pria itu tetap bergeming. Ino menautkan alisnya, mungkin saja pria itu sedang tertidur.

"Sasuke, aku akan membebaskanmu…" ujar Ino setengah berbisik, tapi tetap saja sedikit pun badan Sasuke tidak tergerak. Ino malah berpikir saat ini juga, bahwa Sasuke memang tidak membutuhkan bantuannya.

Benar juga, dirinya kan bukanlah apa-apa. Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Ia menyadari akan hal itu. Tapi… apakah dirinya boleh menolongnya sekali ini saja. "Sasuke aku mohon bangun…" Ino mencengkram jeruji-jeruji besi itu di kedua genggamannya. Kalau ia bisa, ia ingin masuk ke dalam melewati celah kecil di antara besi-besi itu dan juga dinding pembatas ilusi ini.

Baiklah, mungkin dengan cara menghancurkan besi-besi ini Sasuke baru akan bangun. Ia ingat, dulu ia pernah belajar dari Sakura cara memusatkan _cakra_ pada kepalan tinjunya. Sedikit tidak yakin memang yang dirasakannya saat ini, mungkin dicoba saja dulu apa masalahnya.

Ino mulai memusatkan seluruh _cakra_-nya ke kepalan tangannya. Entahlah, bagaimana bisa seluruh anggota badannya mau melakukan ini, ia sadar ini tidak benar.

Baru saja Ino akan menyentuhkan tinjuannya ke besi itu—ia merasa ada yang memegang tangannya kuat—yang menghentikan pergerakannya. Sukses mata birunya membulat. Ia ketahuan.

Dua Anbu saat ini sedang memegangi kedua tangannya. Dan satu lagi memegangi pundaknya. Sekuat tenaga Ino mencoba untuk berontak, tapi di detik itu juga Anbu yang berada di belakangnya—menempelkan telunjuknya di leher belakangnya. Sekejab saja Ino kehilangan kesadarannya—membuat tubuhnya melemas jatuh merosot ke tanah.

"Ternyata ada penghianat di sini," ujar salah satu Anbu yang tadi.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, mereka segera membawa tubuh Ino dan meninggalkan tempat ini dengan sekejab mata.

Setelah benar-benar terasa sepi, barulah sosok yang akan ditolong tadi berbalik dari posisinya. Sasuke hanya memandang diam pada tempat yang baru saja dipijak Ino tadi.

.

**TBC**

.

Maaf yah kalau masih ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan. Hehhhee. Lalu, tentang cerita, apakah enggak nyambung? *pundung*

Makasih buat riviewnya: **Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Deidei Rinnepero13, Kara is Lluvia Farron, Yamanaka Chika**(Thanks for your review^^)**, Anasasori29, Cendy Hoseki, Ann kei, .back, vaneela**(kenapa Sasu diobati? Kalo gak diobati Naruto ribut donk, betul? *jyaah)**, Thi3x**(kita liat aja nanti, bwahahaha*plak)

-thanks for reading-


	3. Chapter 3

Betapa besar keinginan kuatku untuk menolongnya. Lebih dari siapun itu. Kini aku sadar dia berharga diantara lumpur yang mengering—walaupun aku tahu kemungkinan kecil dia akan peduli balik kepadaku.

**Warning: Semi Canon. Sedikit bumbu OOC dan kayaknya agak didramatisir, romance 30%. This is the last chapter from this fik XD**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dedicated to SISTER** (yang telah terlewat) *bows*

.

Sebelum sepenuhnya bangun, Ino sudah dapat merasakan kram di seluruh badannya dari dalam mimpi. Dia seperti berada di dalam semen keras yang membatasi ruang geraknya. Masih dalam terpejam ia merasakan terpaan hangat sinar mentari masuk melalui kelopak matanya. Gadis itu terlihat mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya sebentar sembari ingin mulai merenggangkan tangannya.

Tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya. Dan di detik itu pula dia baru sadar kalau sekarang dia tidak berada di kamarnya. Ino memaksakan matanya yang berat untuk terbuka. Pandangannya menyapu ke segala tempat dia berada—ternyata dia berada di sebuah penjara dan seluruh badannya diikat. Ino hanya menghela napas, karena dirasakannya kepalanya sangat berat.

Di luar sana Ino merasakan tidak ada Anbu atau tanda-tanda orang yang berjaga. Kalau saja dia tidak diikat seperti ini, mungkin dia bisa meloloskan diri. "Sialaaan!"

.

"Ribut sekali, ada apa ya?" Sakura penasaran dengan apa yang didengarnya sekarang. Sebuah keributan yang berada di luar rumah sakit—yang dapat didengarnya dari kamar inapnya sendiri. Merasa penasaran gadis _pink _ini keluar dari sana untuk melihat keadaan di sekitar. Banyak orang-orang berjalan melewati rumah sakit ini entah mau kemana.

"Maaf, kalian mau kemana?" sedikit heran yang dirasakan oleh si _pink,_ apa salahnya dia bertanya kepada salah seorang rombongan yang sengaja lewat di depan rumah sakit.

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Hari ini kita akan bersama-sama menyaksikan kematian Sasuke!" jawab perempuan yang ditanya tadi.

"Lebih baik kau segera ke lapangan besar di sana!" sela seorang lagi yang tidak diketahui Sakura siapa itu. "Ayo cepat!" tanpa basa-basi lagi kedua orang itu kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung.

Ya. Ada satu hal yang terbersit di hatinya. Sakura awalnya bingung mengapa hatinya benar-benar sakit ketika mengetahui ini. Kemarin, dia sempat merasa sangat benci dengan pemuda _emo _itu, pemuda itu yang telah menghancurkannya dan dia pantas mati. Tapi detik ini ada sebuah amarah yang benar-benar tidak dapat diterimanya. Di antara orang yang berbondong-bondong melewatinya sekarang. Sakura merasa seperti sebuah patung batu yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah jasat. Itulah dirinya yang sekarang ini.

Dia menyadari sesuatu. Ada kabut _genjutsu_ di kepalanya—dan dia juga sadar, kekuatannya mulai stabil.

.

"Shikamaru?" Chouji memanggil teman setimnya dengan takut-takut. Kali ini dia melupakan soal keripik kentangnya.

Mereka sudah tahu kalau sekarang Ino sedang dihukum karena perbuatannya semalam. Maka dari itu Chouji meyakinkan Shikamaru untuk mengambil tindakan untuk menyelesaikan ini. Andai saja dia memiliki otak secerdas Shikamaru. Mungkin dia sudah mengambil keputusan sendiri.

"Apa boleh buat." Shikamaru menghela napas. Tidak ada keputusan lain yang melintas di pikirannya selain menentang Konoha. "Semua memang butuh keadilan." Shikamaru mengambil kunainya dan menatapnya dalam. "Chouji persiapkan keripik kentangmu!"

.

Sebelum sempat menemui Sasuke untuk hari ini Tsunade sempat menangis. Bagaimana tidak, pria itu sempat menjadi anggota dari ninja Konoha yang sangat berbakat. Tsunade tahu ini pasti akan berlalu jika mereka menjalaninya. Hanya saja untuk menjalaninya ternyata cukup berat dirasakannya.

"Sasuke," panggil Tsunade sembari memegang kepalanya dengan lembut. Sasuke merasakan itu. Tsunade menyayanginya. "Aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

"Aku harap pertanyaan itu bukanlah hal yang bodoh." Kalau saja tidak ada empat Anbu yang memegangi tangan dan badannya, mungkin Sasuke akan berontak sekarang. Dia memang pernah berkata pada Naruto bahwa hanya ada dua pilihan baginya; dia yang mati dan Naruto menjadi pahlawan, atau Naruto yang mati dan dirinya hanya akan dikenangan sebagai pecundang.

"Apa kau masih membenci desa Konoha?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "aku rasa aku tidak perlu menjawabnya." Sampai saat ini Sasuke memang sangat membenci desanya. Walau begitu dia sadar, kalau tidak desa Konoha mungkin dia tidak akan sampai dewasa seperti ini. "Tapi, ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan."

Tsunade menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya juga. "Kalau tidak desa ini, mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Naruto."

.

"Bunuh SASUKE!"

"CEPAT musnahkan!"

"YEEEEE!"

Dari atas ranting pohon Kakashi mendengar semua keributan itu di bawah sana. Kakashi lebih memilih menjauh dari lapangan ketimbang berada di tengah lapangan yang mungkin akan menjadi sejarah sampai kapanpun.

Banyak yang terjadi di Konoha. Ada ninja yang hebat—yang mampu melindungi Konoha. Ada juga ninja yang hebat yang pada akhirnya akan menjadi musuh Konoha. Itu sungguh realita yang kejam. Kalau saja dia punya keberanian mungkin dia akan melakukan sesuatu. Kakashi pun bingung, memang sebaiknya dia melakukan apa untuk menghentikan ini?

"Kakashi-_sensei_?" panggil Yamato yang dari tadi berada di belakangnya. "Aku dengar Ino berada di penjara?"

"Dia anak yang cukup ceroboh mengatasi semua itu. Biarkan saja."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sakura dan Naruto?"

"Hm? Entahlah."

.

DGAAAR!

"Kyaaaa!" Ino memekik kuat saat ada sebuah dentuman keras dari dinding penjara itu. Dia tidak bisa bergerak dalam posisi terikat seperti ini—hanya sekedar untuk menghindar dari reruntuhan batu kecil dari atap.

Ino membuka matanya setelah kepulan asap dari pecahnya dinding penjara itu. Ada dua sosok yang Ino kenal berdiri di lubang yang telah dibuat tadi. "Teman-teman!" Ino merasa Shikamaru dan Chouji benar-benar malaikat penyelamatnya dimanapun juga.

Shikamaru langsung menghampiri Ino dan membuka tali-tali yang mengikat di seluruh badannya. "Sudah kuduga ini cukup kuat." Shikamaru mengeluarkan kunai dari belakang kantungnya. Beberapa saat kunai itu dialiri _cakra_ darinya dan terlihatlah _cakra_ berwarna biru menyelimuti kunai itu.

"Terimakasih, Shikamaru." Ino beranjak duduk setelah semua tali terlepas dari badannya. Jujur saja saat ini dia sedikit terharu.

"Masih kuat menolong Sasuke?"

Ino mengangguk mentap. Semangat yang beberapa saat tadi terbang akhirnya kembali lagi padanya. "Lagipula aku tidak disiksa juga oleh para Anbu." Ino melemparkan cengirannya sembari menggerak-gerakkan kedua lengannya agar lebih _rileks._

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan nanti, Ino?" akhirnya Chouji bertanya.

Benar juga, Ino masih bingung apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti saat dia ke tempat Sasuke dihukum. "Entahlah, tapi aku sudah bertekad akan memberitahunya tentang perasaanku."

Shikamaru memandang Ino datar. Betapa Ino mendukung Sasuke untuk berada di Konoha. Dan betapa gadis itu mencintainya. Shikamaru menghela napas, "kalau begitu ayo kita segera pergi dari sini!"

.

"Sakura! Naruto! Kalian berdua belum boleh keluar dari rumah sakit!" beberapa perawat berusaha menyeret Sakura dan Naruto untuk kembali ke kamarnya semula. Tapi mereka berdua tetap kukuh untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit ini.

"Lepaskan kami!" pinta Naruto berusaha untuk tidak menyelakai mereka.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Sakura sadar kalau dirinya terkena _genjutsu_ tingkat tinggi. Kemarin dia memang tidak menyadarinya karena kondisinya masih lemah. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Pria itu sudah dilepaskan kesadarannya oleh Sakura. Naruto sangat marah, begitu pun juga Sakura. Karena hal tersebut mereka berdua sudah menyepakati sesuatu—yang mungkin sedikit memaksa dan tak layak mereka lakukan.

Sakura menoleh ke arah perawat itu dengan tegas karena cukup lelah dengan perintahnya. "Semuanya maafkan aku ya!" kemudian gadis _pink _itu menoleh ke Naruto yang senasib dengannya. "Untuk kali ini kesabaranku telah HABIS, _SHONAROOO_!" Sakura memukul tanah yang dipijaknya sehingga tanah itu retak—yang membentuk sebuah lubang besar di depan rumah sakit ini. Para perawat yang tadi berteriak ketakutan, lalu terdampar ke dalam lubang itu.

"Ayo, Sakura-_chan_!"

Baru saja mereka berdua akan berbalik meninggalkan tempat ini, mereka mendapati seseorang yang terseyum kepada mereka. "Kalian melupakan aku ya?"

"SAI!"

.

Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji tergesa-gesa menjauh dari penjara itu. Mereka berusaha menyelinap hati-hati agar para Anbu tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Saat ini mereka sudah cukup jauh dari ruang penjara itu dan Ino merasa dirinya benar-benar terbebas. Dia masih memiliki harapan rupanya.

Sinar matahari yang terhalang oleh daun-daun pohon sudah cukup menyemangati gadis pirang itu. Rasanya dia kembali hidup dan mempunyai tujuan baru dalam hidupnya.

Baru saja gadis itu memikirkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan untuknya, tiba-tiba ada beberapa _shuriken_ terlempar ke arah mereka. Mau tak mau mereka harus menghentikan langkah dulu.

"Ternyata ada dua penghianat lagi." Muncul lima orang Anbu bertopeng tidak jelas di hadapan mereka. Mereka siap bertarung dengan tim sepuluh yang kelihatannya sudah siap balik menantang. Sepertinya ini sedikit memakan waktu.

Terlihat keringat mengalir di pelipis Ino. Gadis itu tidak siap bertarung sekarang. Apalagi harus mengurusi hal-hal seperti ini. Tanpa bicara lagi seorang Anbu mendekat ke arah Ino dan mencoba menyentuh gadis itu dengan kunainya. Ino yang tidak sempat membaca gerakkannya hanya membelalakan mata ketika sebuah kunai itu sudah berada di depan matanya. Dia berhenti.

"Ino cepat kabur dari sini! Biar kami yang mengurus ini!" Chouji berteriak karena Ino masih mematung di sana. Saat itu juga ino tersentak dan menoleh ke arah temannya. Ternyata secepat kilat pun Shikamaru sudah mengunci kelima gerakkan Anbu itu dengan jurusnya.

"Cepat Ino!"

Ino mengangguk mantap. Dia tahu _kagemane _Shikamaru tidak akan bertahan lama. Ino segera berlari melompati—melewati para Anbu yang mencegatnya. Kali ini dia sadar dia tidak berjuang sendiri. Dia tahu ada orang yang mendukungnya.

Tanpa menoleh Ino terus-terusan berlari sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Dia tahu dimana Sasuke berada sekarang dari Shikamaru dan Chouji. Dalam hati dia terus memikirkan apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya nanti.

Kini langkah Ino hampir mendekati tempat itu. Dia sudah dapat melihat gerombolan warga Konoha yang bebaris seperti menonton sesuatu. Ino tidak peduli menyerobot orang-orang untuk lebih ke depan sekali.

"Minggiiir!"

Beberapa orang yang dilewati Ino secara paksa ada yang protes. Sayangnya Ino tidak sedang peduli dengan sikapnya yang sedikit kasar. "Hei kau, nona! Jangan main serobot!"

Akhirnya Ino dapat menyerbangi sungai manusia itu. Ketika dia sudah berada di depan sekali Ino sempat terpaku dan langkahnya terhenti. Dia bisa melihat di depan sana sudah ada Tsunade, Shizunne, para Anbu dan juga… Sasuke. Sepertinya dia belum ketinggalan.

Ino mulai menggerakkan lagi kakinya untuk berlari sampai ke depan. "HENTIKAAAN!" tanpa peduli Ino berteriak. Dia juga tidak tahu mengapa orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak mendengarnya. Apalagi Tsunade dan dan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Seperti tidak mendengarnya.

Dia lihat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Jujur saja dia gugup dan langkahnya terhenti tidak jauh di hadapannya. Sasuke hanya memandangnya datar, Ino tidak sadar kalau pipinya sedikit bersemu merah. Walau dia berada di dekat Sasuke, herannya para Anbu tidak mendekat ke arahnya untuk menahannya lagi. Para Anbu itu tiba-tiba merosot ke tanah dan pingsan. Ino tidak memperdulikan itu. Dia masih menatap Sasuke.

Dari langit turun seperti salju dari bunga Sakura. Bunga-bunga itu membuat para semua orang yang berada di sana tertidur. Anehnya Ino tidak merasakan itu apa.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas langit dan melihat bunga-bunga itu. "Apa ini?" di lemparkannya lagi pandangan ke sekelilingnya yang mendadak sepi—ternyata mereka semua jatuh ke tanah. Kemudian Ino melempar pandangan ke Tsunade dan Shizunne—dan mereka hanya berdiam diri. Kenapa hanya mereka yang tidak jatuh pingsan?

Awalnya Sasuke tahu ini apa. Ini jurus _genjutsu_ dari seseorang. Dia membebaskan dirinya sendiri dan diam-diam membebaskan Ino dari _genjutsu_ itu. Dia juga tidak tahu mengapa dia melakukan itu. Walau Anbu yang memeganginya pingsan di antaranya, sedikit pun Sasuke tidak memiliki keinginan untuk berontak dari sini. Atau mngkin karena gadis itu?

Sebenarnya Ino ingin mendekat lagi ke Sasuke. Tapi tiba-tiba ada suara burung dari atas sana yang sepertinya mengarah ke arahnya. Ino mendongak lagi melihat burung macam apa itu. Dan ternyata burung itu adalah gambaran dari jurus temannya.

"Ka-kalian?" Ino terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Naruto, Sakura dan Sai melompat dari atas burung itu ke hadapannya. "Ja-jadi kalian yang melakukan ini?" tebak Ino tepat yang dibalas oleh anggukkan Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Naruto langsung mendekat ke temannya berusaha untuk melepaskannya. Dia tidak terima jika ini terjadi. Karena dia yakin Sasuke yang ini masih tetap Sasuke yang dulu.

"Kenapa kau membebaskanku?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sudah ku bilang kan, tidak ada yang harus mati diantara kita."

"Kau…" Sasuke manggantungkan kalimatnya dan melirik Ino yang berada di belakang Naruto sesaat, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke Sakura lalu bergantian ke Sai. "Mengapa sangat menginginkan aku kembali?"

"Seseorang pasti akan kembali ke tempat lama. Ke tempat yang mereka memiliki ikatan."

Ino terdiam lagi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya selain mencoba menenangkan keterkejutannya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto benar. Seseorang akan kembali ke tempat semula yang memiliki ikatan.

Ini tidak masuk dalam rencananya beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi dia sedikit senang karena ada tim tujuh di sini. Ino berusaha menarik senyum walaupun raut mukanya terlihat lelah.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, BODOH!" dan kini Tsunade pun sudah tersadar. Sedangkan Shizunne yang berada di samping wanita berambut pirang itu hanya meringis melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Ino dipanggil untuk menghadap ke Tsunade. Kemarin dia dan timnya sudah dihukum untuk membersihkan seluruh penjara karena ulahnya yang seenaknya sendiri. Sampai detik ini dia belum bertemu dengan Sasuke juga. Entahlah dia hanya tidak siap untuk menemui pria itu. Lagipula dia tahu—dirinya tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke. Untuk sekarang Ino menunda dulu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sasuke.

"Permisi…"

"Oh masuklah, Ino."

Sebelum masuk menghadap Tsunade, Ino sempat menutup pintu itu dulu. Betapa seluruh badannya masih terasa pegal sekarang. Mengingat dia harus membersihkan seluruh sudut penjara yang benar-benar kotor itu. Belum lagi kemarin dia sempat dimarahi oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Ino, kau dimaafkan karena kau ninja berbakat. Tapi lain kali kalau melanggar peraturan, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Memangnya aku sudah melanggar peraturan berapa kali? Baru sekali kan?"

"Bukan berati kalau kau tidak melanggar peraturan, kau boleh melakukannya!" beri tahu Tsunade sedikit berteriak. Ino terkadang memang agak melawan.

"Iya, iya!"

"Baiklah kau boleh keluar dari sini!"

"Jadi, nona hanya memanggilku begitu? Aku kira ada apa?"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Bagaimana cara Naruto dan timnya untuk meyakinkan rakyat kalau Sasuke tidak sejahat dulu? Aku lihat mereka biasa-biasa saja sekarang saat mendengar hukuman Sasuke dibatalkan." Ino memang melewatkan berita ini ketika dia berada di waktu hukumannya.

"Oh itu, yaaah, karena Naruto itu sudah dianggap pahlawan di sini, makanya mereka mengabulkannya. Aku juga tidak menyangka itu bakal terjadi. Tapi tentu saja ada syaratnya."

"Syarat dari desa lain?"

"Iya, Sasuke masih akan terus diawasi oleh dunia _shinobi_. Lagipula sepertinya Sasuke tidak keberatan." Tsunade terlihat menghela napas. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan bocah itu sampai-sampai semuanya yakin."

"Lalu, mengapa kalian menyegel pikiran Naruto dan Sakura? Kalau tahunya begini aku tidak perlu susah-susah menyelinap dan masuk penjara."

"Soal itu permintaan dari para _Kage_. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa menyetujuinya. Mungkin karena saat itu aku baru pulih jadi aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih."

"Nona sendiri, mengapa setuju ketika Naruto meminta untuk membatalkan hukumannya?"

Tsunade terdiam mendengar perkataan Ino. "Sebenarnya aku juga berat untuk mengadakan hukuman untuk Sasuke. Berhubung penduduk Konoha sudah setuju atas permintaan Naruto. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Oh begitu ya? Berarti peranan Naruto lebih besar dariku."

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Ah tidak-tidak!" Ino mengibaskan tangannya karena ngomong keceplosan di depan Tsunade. Sebenarnya dia sedikit cemburu karena tim tujuh berperan lebih besar dari dirinya. "Sekarang Naruto dimana?"

"Apa kau ingin menemuinya? Sepertinya setelah ini dia akan menjalani hukuman dariku."

"Kau juga memberikan hukuman untuknya?"

"Yah, untuk tidak makan ramen seminggu."

.

"Permisi…" setelah keluar dari kantor _Hokage_. Ino memutuskan untuk menuju ke kediaman Naruto. Dia hanya ingin membawakan semangkuk ramen besar untuk salah satu temannya itu sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Terimakasih karena telah mengakhiri semuanya.

"Ah, Ino!" Ino sedikit kaget karena yang membuka pintu bukan Naruto.

"Sakura?" Ino melihat ke dalam rumah Naruto yang ternyata ada Sai juga. Dan di sana juga ada Sasuke! Tiba-tiba Ino menjadi gugup. Jujur saja dia belum siap untuk menemui pemuda itu. Dia hanya takut dicampakkan saja.

"Kau bawa apa Ino?" tanya Naruto yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"I-ini, aku bawakan kau ramen, aku dengar mulai besok kau akan dihukum tidak makan ramen, kan?" dari perkataannya, Ino terlihat gugup. Dia hanya salah tingkah ketika Sasuke benar-benar berada di antara mereka. Entahlah sejak kapan pemuda itu tinggal seatap dengan Naruto. Lalu, mengapa dia segugup ini?

"Waaah, terimakasih, Ino!" Naruto menyambut uluran mangkuk dari tangan Ino dengan gembira.

"Tenang saja, walau dia dihukum Naruto pasti diam-diam masih memakan ramen," sela Sakura sedikit bercanda.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Ino membungkukkan badannya sesaat. Saat dia berbalik Sakura memegangi tangannya—membuat pergerakkannya terhenti.

"Jangan secepat itu, masuklah dulu!"

Ino mendengus dalam hati, sepertinya Sakura sudah mengetahui atas kegugupannya. "Sa-sakura apa yang kau lakukan?" Ino tambah gugup saat Sakura malah benar-benar menyeretnya masuk ke dalam untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Ino hanya berteriak histris dalam hati.

"Sasuke, Ino-lah yang berperan besar atas penyelamatanmu kemarin." Sakura sedikit mendorong tubuh Ino untuk mendekat ke arah pemuda itu.

"Sakura jangan dorong aku!" sergah Ino benar-benar malu. Kemarin dia sangat ingin bertatapan dengan pria ini. Dan sekarang dia benar-benar tidak menginginkan ini. 'Awas kau Sakura!' teriak ino dalam hati.

Sasuke menoleh—memandangi Ino dari tempat duduknya. Tanpa sadar muka Ino kini memerah. Sedangkan yang lain tersenyum puas melihat itu. "Terimakasih," ujar Sasuke datar.

Ino tidak salah dengar? Sasuke mengucapkan itu? Ino tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Sebenarnya dia tidak menginginkan apapun, asal Sasuke masih hidup dan berteman baik dengan semuanya. "Hmmm, sama-sama," balas Ino berusaha menghilangkan rasa malu dan gugupnya.

Sakura sudah dapat melihat itu. Mulai sekarang dia sudah menyadari kalau Ino menang darinya. Sebenarnya dia sedikit bersedih karena harus mengalah dengan gadis itu. Ya mulai sekarang dia akan membiarkan Ino mencintai pemuda itu sampai cinta itu terbalas.

"Oh, aku baru ingat, setelah ini aku akan melaksanakan hukuman dari Tsunade!" Sakura berseru tiba-tiba. Dia harus pergi dari sini sebelum dia merasakan sakit hati. Tapi walau begitu dia tidak harus membenci Ino maupun Sasuke.

"Bukannya hukumanmu sudah selesai?" Naruto yang tidak tahu ternyata Sakura berbohong untuk mencari alasan pergi dari sini malah kebingungan.

Sakura hanya _refleks_ berbohong, secepatnya dia memutar otak agar tidak ketahuan. "Ini hukuman tambahan. Kau juga kena. Ayo Naruto, nanti Tsunade marah!"

"Aku kena? Kalau Sai?"

Ah, Sakura jadi melupakan Sai. Sepertinya Sai sudah mengerti dengan kondisi yang dilakukan Sakura. "Apa aku juga?" tanya Sai pada akhirnya.

"Ah iya! Kalian berdua segera ikut aku. Aku baru ingat." Dengan seenaknya Sakura menyeret kedua teman setimnya itu menuju ke pintu luar.

"Sakura aku ingin makan ramen yang dibawa Ino dulu!"

"Ini bawa saja, makan di jalan!" Sakura mengambil mangkuk yang di bawah Ino dan menyerahkannya ke Naruto. Setelah mangkuk itu sudah diterimanya barulah Naruto diam.

"A-apa? Aku kan baru datang?" Ino yang merasakan ini janggal langsung ikut berdiri dari duduknya, dia belum siap harus berduaan dengan Sasuke saja.

Sakura masuk lagi untuk menyuruh Ino tetap duduk di bangkunya. "Jaga Sasuke ya! Dan Sasuke, istirahatlah dulu ya. Daaah!" setelah itu Sakura kembali keluar dan menutup pintu flat Naruto. Apa-apaan temannya ini?

Blam.

Setelah suara pintu itu tertutup Ino tidak tahu harus berbuat apa di sini. Rasanya dia sudah kehabisan seluruh tenaganya hanya sekedar untuk meneguk ludah. Ino mencoba melirik Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya. Ternyata Sasuke sedang berkonsentrasi memejamkan mata sambil duduk bersila. Entahlah apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Sepertinya dia sedang berusaha mengembalikan seluruh tenaganya.

Sudah Ino duga, walau dia ditinggal berdua saja dengan Sasuke, tidak akan menjadikan mereka bertambah dekat. Ino melirik jam yang berada di dinding kamar ini. Ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Ino merasakan dia sedikit lapar—dan mungkin juga Sasuke merasakannya.

Tiba-tiba di pikiran Ino terbersit sesuatu. Daripada dia duduk diam di sini, mending dia melakukan sesuatu, yaitu memasak. Ino melirik lagi ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih bergeming dan sepertinya tidak ingin diganggu.

Segera saja Ino berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah dapur yang berada di flat ini. Ino tercengang sesaat karena dapur Naruto sudah seperti gudang yang tak terpakai. Tentu saja karena pemuda itu tidak pernah menyentuh ruangan ini. Apa boleh buat, Ino akan memasak dan mencari bahan-bahannya dulu di pasar.

.

"Jadi kau cuma berbohong, Sakura?"

Sakura hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman. Gadis _pink _itu langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas ayunan itu. Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang berada di sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari kantor Hokage.

"Sakura tadi memang berbohong, sudah keliatan dari mimik wajahnya," balas Sai datar seperti biasa.

"Ah, jadi Sai juga sudah tahu? Lalu mengapa kita harus pergi dari sana?"

"Naruto! Kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya!" bentak Sakura. "Biarkan saja mereka berdua, aku sudah cukup puas saat Sasuke pulang." Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit luas terbentang jauh di sana. Begitupula dengan pikirannya yang kini terbang melayang ke udara.

.

Ino menaruh mangkuk sup di atas meja di depan ranjang yang di duduki Sasuke. Dia sudah sangat yakin kalau rasa sup itu enak—makanya dia sedikit percaya diri saat menyajikannya. Dalam waktu beberapa menit ke belakang, Ino hanya sempat memasak sup tomat ini karena mengingat dia juga tidak pandai dalam memasak.

Ino masih memandangi punggung Sasuke dari tempatnya duduk. Dari beberapa detik yang lalu saat Ino menyajikan sup itu, sedikitpun Sasuke tidak bergeming. Apa mungkin Ino coba saja untuk menyapanya terlebih dahulu? "Sasuke?" panggil Ino pelan. "Aku membuatkan sesuatu untukmu, ini sup dengan obat-obatan yang bisa menambah kekuatan."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke pemuda itu hanya bergeming. Lagi-lagi dia diperlakukan seperti ini. Ino mendengus. Kemudian Ino memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Saat ini rasa gugupnya sudah sedikit teratasi—karena mengingat dia adalah gadis yang percaya diri.

"Sasuke, dicoba dulu! Kau itu manusia masih butuh makan juga!" pinta Ino sedikit kesal.

Akhirnya Sasuke membuka matanya dan melirik Ino. "Baiklah."

Ino harus menahan teriakkannya saat Sasuke meresponnya. "Kalau begitu ayo cicipi!" dengan semangat Ino menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk di bawah menghadap semangkuk sup yang tersaji di atas meja.

Sasuke memang sudah berubah. Mau tak mau dia hanya menuruti permintaan Ino yang sangat ingin masakkannya dicicipi. "Aku sudah lama tidak makan sup."

"Benarkah? Jadi biasanya makan apa?"

"Sesuatu yang tidak banyak airnya seperti ini."

"Oh…"

Ino ikutan duduk di samping Sasuke, dengan gerakkan yang cepat dia memberikan Sasuke sebuah sendok sup. Sambil menunggu Sasuke memulai menyuapkan supnya, Ino harap-harap cemas menanti responnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ino saat Sasuke sudah memasukan sendokkan pertama pada ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apanya?"

"Yaaa, rasanya?"

"Apa aku harus memberitahukannya?"

Ino mengerutkan dahinya. "Ya sudah tidak perlu. Kalau kau tidak suka aku minta maaf."

Sasuke melirik Ino dari ujung matanya. Sepertinya gadis itu telah kecewa padanya. Tanpa berbicara lagi Sasuke kembali menyendokkan sup itu dan memakannya. Rasanya memang tidak terlalu buruk dan cukup membuat badannya terasa hangat. Begitupun dengan perasaan Sasuke saat ini, dia merasa terlindungi dan ada suatu perasaan hangat yang menjalar—bersamaan dengan mengalirnya air hangat sup ke dalam tenggorokkannya.

Ino membiarkan saja Sasuke tetap makan sup buatannya sampai Sasuke sendiri berhenti. Ternyata Sasuke masih tetap berniat memakannya juga walau dia sudah membuat Ino sedikit kesal. Gadis pirang itu masih menunggui Sasuke dan memandanginya dengan menumpukan kepala di kedua sikunya. Ino juga semestinya tidak banyak tanya yang aneh-aneh mengingat dia baru memulai lebih mengenal Sasuke seutuhnya dari awal.

—yah kalau tidak ada awal, tentu tidak ada akhir, bukan?

.

**FIN**

.

AN : Sebenarnya udah diketik pas beberapa tahun yang lalu. Masalahnya waktu itu filenya hilang entah kehapus atau apa T_T alhasil saya kembali membaca fik ini kemarin dan mencoba melanjutkannya tanpa ke OOC an. Tapi kayaknya OOC banget—saya sendiri gak puas dengan hasilnya, apalagi yang baca *dilempar batu es*

Ok, thanks for reading. Dan terimakasih juga buat yang sudah baca : **agusthya, arashielf, Lollytha-chan, Yamanaka Chika, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Uchiha Kagamie, Handa-chan, Chesee-chan, Anasasori29, vaneela, Nyx Quartz, Deidei Rinnerpero13, Cendy Hoseki, Thi3x Noir, gui gui M.I.T.**


End file.
